


The Ninth

by Orchidvervain



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bad Wolf, Gen, Healing, Regeneration, Season 1 summary, bit of a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidvervain/pseuds/Orchidvervain
Summary: A little tribute for my favorite doctor
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler | Bad Wolf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Ninth

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’ve been inactive on here. As said before, writing is not easy for me and projects take forever to be completed. Please enjoy what i have to offer for the moment. I stopped watching doctor who just for this before i move on to David Tennant again. Thank you all again for being patient.

The ninth

The time war is over. Everything is gone.

All because of me. Because of that stupid red button

My old incarnation has worn thin and it is time to change. But the memories will stay the same.

I’m the last one. It is up to me now to keep the universe at bay.

Let’s start with earth. See where it takes me.

***

“Run!”

He yanks the blonde girl by the arm, barely saving her from the execution of the mannequins. She comes along willingly although confused. All that matters is that she is alive.

“I’m the Doctor, by the way, what’s your name?”

“Rose.”

“Nice to meet you, Rose! Run for your life!” He waves the little time bomb in his hand before re-entering the building.

***

Just another day’s work, The Doctor thinks to himself as he runs further away from the burning ruins.

***

Rose again. How convenient. The signal was there, though, so it was best to terminate the leftovers.

As he looked around, his gaze fell upon a mirror where a serious face was looking back at him.

“Huh, not all bad. Except for the ears.”

***

She kept following him, asking questions. Good thing she only got more confused by his answers; it’s for the best.

He tells her of the danger. How small she was compared to what he sees. How the entire universe revolves around him.

She listens. She’s kind but has a witty spark to her.

He likes her.

And that’s why she should stay away from him.

He leaves, hoping sadly that she’ll forget about him and move on. Even if he yearns for more than this hollow emptiness in his mind, longing for that excitement that could be shared with others.

***

He meets Rose yet again. Also saving her, yet again. Why does trouble seem to follow her wherever she goes?

Doesn’t matter. Let’s just get rid of these plastic henchmen and find the source for it all.

She knows now. His Tardis spaceship and his alien self.

***

She saves him this time. She saves the entire world, in fact.

And even after all that she’s seen, she still has a smile on her face like all those brave people before him who entered his Tardis.

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to have some one by his side again. A fresh start, as they say.

To his bitter disappointment and sweet relief, she said no.

He was about to leave but then remembered something else.

“I also forgot to mention that it travels through time.”

That got her to change her mind.

And they went off. Rose and the Doctor.

***

Rose and the Doctor travelled through time and space. Exploring only the tiniest spots of the entire Universe.

But everywhere they went contained countless wonders.

As they saunter along the cosmos, Rose learns many things and looks around her world she once knew in such a new perspective that she felt she could never express with others except for the Doctor.

She sees the sun blow up and the earth she grew up in be disintegrated to bits.

She meets Charles Dickens. She encounters so many aliens it makes her head spin.

***

Another sole survivor from the time war. The Doctor’s biggest rival. A living Dalek.

It’s goal was to exterminate everything that wasn’t it’s own species. Nothing else mattered. Once you were spotted by one, you were dead on sight.

The two of them. The last of their own kind.

Then Rose encounters it. It absorbed her DNA, along with emotions other than hate and scorn.

The Dalek mutated into something that he didn’t want to be.

Even if the doctor hated it, he still said, “I’m sorry.”

He didn’t even kill it.

It wanted Rose to command him to do it.

Through tears, she gave him the command.

And once again, the Doctor was the sole survivor of the time war.

***

“I did it again”, The doctor sneered angrily. “I picked another stupid ape! I should’ve known! It’s not about showing you the universe. It never is. It’s about the universe doing something for you!”

Rose knew what he meant. She had dragged a young man onto his ship since he wanted to travel just like her. But that all fell apart when he tried taking information from the future and bringing it back to his present day of 2012.

It was greed. Rose had definitely learned that lesson to never use the Doctor like that.

But this wasn’t about knowledge. It was her dad’s life. She’d do anything to save him and that’s exactly what she did.

Unfortunately, even keeping him alive only sprouted danger. And it hurt to see him go. But she was there this time; for his last few moments.

Turns out the Doctor didn’t pick another stupid ape after all.

***

“Everybody lives rose!” The Doctor exclaimed cheerfully. “Just this once! Everybody lives!”

The empty child had been vanquished by getting through to the nanogenes.

Never had Rose seen the Doctor so happy.

***

Everything had been going so well.

Rose was happy with her new life. And the Doctor was no longer lonely.

But even after the time war, the Daleks still survive.

And everywhere they went: BADWOLF.

What could it mean? Why was it following them?

It had nothing to do with the daleks, no. But what was it?!

***

The Daleks survived through the emperor.

The Emperor made a new colony from humans, to their own misfortune.

Now they hated themselves as much as everything else. And they would never stop.

The Doctor’s fury from the war was boiling hot once again. He already lost his family, his home because of him. He wasn’t losing anyone else. Not again…

***

Everyone was getting ready for the fight yet to come.

Rose and the Doctor were by the console and trying to get the Delta Wave ready.

Only find out it’ll kill everyone on earth and in the satellite along with the Daleks. He looked down.

It really was happening again.

Rose sees his discouragement and tries to help.

Rose!

If he couldn’t save everyone, he could at least save her.

He gives her false instructions that make her gullible enough to get her in the Tardis.

He activated his ship and sent her home, trying to tune out her shouts of protest as the Tardis took her away.

***

Rose kept trying to get herself back. She didn’t want to be sent back. She wanted to save him, save the world!

But the Tardis wouldn’t let her.

Then came the Doctor’s hologram. A message.

“ _This is Emergency Programme one. Rose, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then that can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I’m dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape.”_

Rose kept yelling against the hologram even though it was no use. He wanted her to leave the Tardis to die and be forgotten. So that way no enemy like the daleks can get their hands on it.

“ _And if you want to remember me,”_ he says. “ _Then you can do one thing. That’s all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose._ _Have a fantastic life.”_

The message ended.

***

They wanted her to let go. To move on and have a normal life again.

But Rose refused. She didn’t want to sit there in that timeline while people back there were getting killed.

She could’ve helped!

She gazes around the park.

Then she notices something on the pavement. Giant letters that take up the whole lot.

BAD WOLF.

It was everywhere.

Bad Wolf…

It was telling her something…

Maybe telling her to go back!

***

The bullets don’t work.

Not one dalek has been destroyed.

People were dying.

The Doctor remained at floor 500, focusing on the Delta Wave.

But he still heard everything.

The screams, gunshots, and the silence that always follows…

It was too much like the Time War. Too much…

***

Rose recalled the doctor saying the Tardis was alive.

It was in the center of the ship.

Open the console, travel back to the doctor and save the world.

Hopefully she gets back there in time.

Her mother gives her one last ditch effort to rethink this decision.

If she died from this, so be it.

It would be for a good cause.

Her dad would’ve encouraged her…

They had to use a big truck to open the stubborn console.

Rose looked right into it.

There was light…so much light…

It asked her where she wanted to go when there was no point…

She already knew.

***

“I AM IMMORTAL.”

“Do you want to put that to the test?!”

“I WANT TO SEE YOU BECOME LIKE ME. HAIL DOCTOR, THE EXTERMINATOR!”

“I’ll do it!!!”

(please don’t make me do it)

“THEN PROVE YOURSELF, DOCTOR. WHAT ARE YOU? COWARD OR KILLER?”

His hands grip the lever. His entire body is shaking.

He’s back on Gallifrey with that big red button. He never truly left that day.

No….NO!

Not. Again.

He removes his hands from the lever and faces the emperor.

“Coward. Any day.”

(If I die…I die a better man)

He closes his eyes and waits for the hit.

It’s all silent as the daleks ready their weapons.

But before they do, the familiar engine sounds from the Tardis faintly grow louder.

The Doctor opens his eyes and turns around.

The Tardis opens, revealing Rose. But she was different.

She brought herself back!

“I looked into the Tardis, and the Tardis looked into me.”

“I am the bad wolf.”

She turns all the daleks into dust, saving the Doctor’s life.

They were connected because of this point in time. She brought herself to the Doctor.

But that wasn’t it.

She was human, holding in herself the time vortex. She wasn’t going to hold out for long if she stayed like that.

“Rose, you’ve done it. Now stop.”

But she didn’t want to.

“I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be.”

“That’s what I see. All the time. And doesn’t it drive you mad?”

It was starting to hurt, they both knew it.

“I think you need a Doctor.”

They kiss.

The Doctor absorbs the time vortex and successfully releases it back into the Tardis.

Problem solved.

But it came with a side effect.

He felt the pain begin in his head. It was mild and easy to ignore.

It spread throughout his body. Killing every single cell, slowly but surely.

Another death. Another regeneration.

Best get Rose back home before it happens.

***

Rose woke up. “What happened?”

“Don’t you remember?”

Trying to play it off cool. But the regeneration was happening much faster than he thought.

He really didn’t expect to be done with this reincarnation so quickly. Funny how it started off so grim and gloomy.

Now it was bright and fun…and he didn’t want it to end. Not so soon.

He looked down at Rose. She was the one who had made everything bright again. She made him a better person.

Damn, he was gonna miss her.

“Rose Tyler.”

Last time he was going to say her full name. It felt good.

“I was gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona. Well, not the country, Barcelona…”

(Just stalling for time, aren’t ya?)

The doctor loved to ramble, it couldn’t be helped. Especially with the nervousness.

“Then why can’t we go?”

She’s starting to let on. Might as well give her a hint for what’s to come.

“Maybe you will, and maybe I will. But not like this.”

“You’re not making sense.”

“I might never make sense again. I might have two heads—“

Just keep joking before it actually happens. Totally not terrified at all.

“But it’s a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you’re going to get—“

A flash of light and huge amounts of pain hit him in the torso. He falls back but catches himself.

No, not yet!

“Doctor!”

“Stay Away!”

He sees his next face. His next regeneration. It’s ready to be born.

_Please….just one more minute…_

“Doctor, tell me what’s goin’ on!”

“I absorbed all the energy from the time vortex and no one’s meant to do that.”

He clenches his arms so tightly he starts to feel numb. It was getting harder to retain it.

It hurt….

He looked up at Rose. There was worry in her eyes.

“Every cell In my body is dying.”

“Well, can’t you do something?”

“Yeah, I’m doing it right now—“

He explains to her what happens everytime his body takes a deadly hit. A short and simple way of saying that as a person, he’ll change dramatically.

“And I’m not gonna see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face…”

He could feel tears forming beneath his eyes. He really was going to miss her.

“And before I go—“

“Don’t say that!”

He looked up. She was probably holding back tears as well.

“Rose…”

Last time I say her name.

“I just wanna let you know that you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic.”

(You made me a better man)

(Thank you)

“And you know what? So was I.”

He smiled because he knew it was true.

And Rose smiled back.

(I love you Rose)

(Goodbye)

He let go and released the energy.

He feels the change take over his body. He sees the light where the rest of the Doctors are waiting for him.

He joins them.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that the ninth is and always will be my favorite doctor. I don’t care there’s only one season for him, i still think Christopher Eccleston was amazing and i hope he’s doing alright. Thank y’all for reading. Now I’m finally able to resume my Good Omens drafts.


End file.
